


On My Knees In Front Of The Preacher Man

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Awkward Written During Family Holidays Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Castiel have an open relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pulpit Blow Job, Sex in a Church, There is mentioned Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte but it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Jimmy had told them that they could pay him back however they wanted. He doesn't remember what favor he did that they are 'paying' back but now here he is. Reliving a scene out of a movie he hadn't even enjoyed watching, but completely enjoying the feel of Dean's mouth on him.





	On My Knees In Front Of The Preacher Man

Jimmy stands at the pulpit, his blue eyes boring into his twin brother's eyes. He is going to hell. Fast-tracked even. There is a mouth on his dick, sucking and licking and blowing and oh Lord who art in heaven it feels divine. It's all he can do to not buck into the tight insistent heat around him. Years of ignoring his younger brother are put into practice as he preaches about the sanctity of marriage and how contrary to what many of their brethren are spewing; same-sex marriage does  _ not _ go against it.

 

“God created us in his image and commanded us to love our brother. To deny them, to judge them is to say that God made a mistake,” Jimmy says. The older members of his congregation are frowning. Not all of them but enough that Jimmy feels worried.

 

“A man tried to deny a couple the right to get married just the other day. Lovely couple. Both disowned by their parents for things outside of their control. Both clinging to each other and looking so devastated. He told them that they were going to hell and that his religion forbade him from letting them get married. This is not our religion.”

 

The gets him a few amen's and he continues on. So goes the service. At one point he comes hard into the mouth sucking him off. But the mouth does not stop, does not pull off until Jimmy has to move away to finish his sermon. Thankfully the person, Dean his brother-in-law, knows when this is and is able to tuck him back into his pants to prevent any embarrassment. He's going to hell for missing the warmth. His ex-wife and child are in the crowd listening to his every word. But all he can think about is finishing up so that he can have that mouth on him again. Castiel the smug son of a shepherd knows it too.

 

His service is over and it's just the three of them. Dean leaning against his younger brother with a smirk on his face. Even his brother looks smug.

 

“Never again,” he makes sure his voice is firm as he looks them in the eye.

 

“Jimmy-”

 

“No! You will not desecrate the church like that. You will not insult the Lord.”

 

“I think if your Lord was insulted he would have smited me or maybe not let you cum. But hey, consent is my thing and if you say no then I won't do it,” Dean says raising his hands in surrender, “Can I suck you off outside of the church?”

 

It takes a moment to remind himself that Dean and Castiel have an open marriage. That Dean has at least three other lovers, though Jimmy only knows of Benny for sure; the big bear of a man confesses to sinning with Dean at least once a month. Castiel takes a step toward him.

 

“I did not mean it that way. And you said that we could show our gratitude in any way.”

 

“Not. In. The. Church.”

 

Castiel nods.

 

“In your car? I could go another round,” Dean asks with a laugh.

 

“He's insatiable,” Castiel says with a smile. Jimmy freezes, running the words over in his head.

 

“My house? It's more comfortable.”

 

Dean leans in and kisses his mouth. It’s disgusting; not the kiss itself but the taste. He’ll never understand how Dean or any person could enjoy swallowing. He hates the rare moments he forgets to wash his hands after jerking off thinking that just wiping them off instead will do the job and then touch his lips. The taste is just gross. Disgusting. But he kisses back lightly, trying to ignore the taste.

 

“Shame I won’t get to be nailed in the confessional. Always wanted to be,” Dean calls over his shoulder once they’ve pulled apart and is heading out the door.

 

“Insatiable,” Castiel repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
